The Coalition (Working Title)
by Ometha
Summary: When Ron and Hermione overhear something they shouldn't have, they have to make a choice. Sometimes, in order to do the right thing, you have to ignore everything you've been taught and create your own rules.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: This is my very first attempt at fanfiction – and I've had this idea in my head for quite a while now. At this point, I don't have any ideas for pairings, but that may change in the future._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters – they belong to J.K. Rowling._

 **Chapter 1**

Silently closing the door behind him, Ron sighed as he made his way through the dark room. Reaching the shelves in the back, he touched a hidden rune, and grinned in anticipation as he opened the nondescript door that appeared. The tiny room hadn't changed since his last visit nearly six months earlier, but Ron didn't bother to look around as he spotted his target: one of his mum's famous blackberry pies kept fresh under a stasis spell.

Ron reverently took the pie off the shelf and removed the stasis charm. Making himself comfortable on the floor, he pulled out his fork and prepared to enjoy. He took a bite, and closed his eyes for a moment in sheer bliss – the house elves at Hogwarts just can't manage to make pie this good!

The outer door flew open, causing Ron to jump and choke on the pie. He coughed briefly, then looked up to see Hermione, hands on her hips, glaring at him from the doorway. He grinned at her. "Hey Hermione," he said sheepishly.

"Ronald Weasley, just what are you doing out of bed?"

"Aw, come on Hermione. I'm sick of being in bed." Ron protested. "Besides, I only came downstairs for a change of view – Mum's kept me practically tied to my bed since I got home. I'm going crazy!"

Hermione relaxed her stance a little, and stepped further into the pantry. "She just wants to make sure you're okay – even the Unspeakables weren't sure what the long-term effects of those brains would have on you. Sneaking off will only make her more worried when she finds out that you're missing."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Honestly, it's not like I went very far. Come on, Hermione, give me a break. Here, close the door and have a piece of pie with me. I promise I'll go back to my room before mum notices I'm gone."

Hermione looked at him skeptically, but shut the door and joined Ron in the back of the pantry. "What is this place? I've never seen it before."

He handed her an extra fork, and grinned. "It's our secret pantry. Mum doesn't know about it. Bill and Charlie made it one summer when they were home from Hogwarts. It's extended wizard space – enchanted so any time mum bakes certain recipes some of it gets pulled into the secret pantry and automatically placed under a stasis spell. Mum thought she was going batty at first when her pies started disappearing, but Charlie convinced her it was a hobgoblin or something."

Hermione looked torn between outraged that the Weasley boys could do something like this, and awed by the work it took to accomplish. "How many people know about it?"

Ron paused in his eating, thinking. "Well, it kind of became a tradition for those who know to tell whoever just finished their second year. Charlie told Percy, who told the twins, who told me. I told Ginny the summer after her first year, though. I hoped it would cheer her up after … you know." Hermione nodded, and they were silent for a few moments, remembering.

Ron continued. "I don't think Dad knows, but you never can tell with him. And I think Ginny told Luna last summer. Now you know, and I think that's it. We haven't gotten a chance to tell Harry yet."

At the mention of Harry, they got quiet again. Ron took a few more bites, while Hermione absently played with her fork. Finally, Hermione broke the silence.

"Do you think he's okay?"

Ron swallowed hard before answering. "Probably not. I mean, Sirius died less than a month ago, and now he's stuck at his relative's house. I've told you how they treat him, and not all of his nightmares are from You-Know-Who."

Hermione couldn't meet his eyes. "And he probably feels guilty for letting us go with him to the ministry and that we got hurt." She sighed. "I just wish we could talk to him."

Ron nodded. "Yeah. He'll be pissed when we see him next."

"Still, Professor Dumbledore said that it's for the best if we don't write him. What with ministry recognizing that You-Know-Who is back and that the Order is reorganizing. We can't risk sending him any owls." Hermione seemed to be trying to convince herself.

Before he could reply, Ron noticed a small light flash in the corner. He motioned for Hermione to stay quiet, and pulled an extendable ear out of his pocket. He whispered, "Someone just entered the kitchen. We have to wait until they leave. Here."

"Ron! We shouldn't eavesdrop! What if it's private?"

"Seriously? Don't you want to know what's going on? Besides, we're not trying to eavesdrop. We're just making sure we know when it's safe to come out. You don't want me to get caught out of bed, do you?"

Hermione hesitated, but then moved closer to Ron as they listened to the conversation in the kitchen.

* * *

"… I'm certainly glad that young Mr. Weasley seems to be recovering nicely."

"That's the headmaster!" Hermione hissed, before Ron shushed her.

"Yes, well, the healer said to keep an eye on him, but there doesn't seem to be any lasting effects. I don't know what has gotten into that boy. Invading the ministry! I thought Ron would have more sense. I'd expect that out of the twins before Ronald."

"Now, now, Molly. Mr. Weasley was being a good friend. You know how important it is that Harry develop strong friendships at Hogwarts. Indeed, I couldn't be more pleased with what happened at the ministry."

"I know that, Albus. I just wish that your plans didn't keep putting my children in danger! I probably don't even know how many times Ronald has risked his life, let alone Ginny in her first year. Even the twins have gotten surprisingly attached to that boy – I wouldn't be surprised if they are involved next time something like this happens!"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled, and Ron and Hermione heard him cast several privacy spells. "Must've ignored the pantry," Ron muttered.

Hermione hushed him as Professor Dumbledore began speaking again. "I know how difficult it is for you to have your family on the front lines of this war, and you will certainly be rewarded once it's all over. Now, to business. Have you got the potions?"

They heard Mrs. Weasley move across the kitchen, and the clanking of several glass bottles. "Right here, Albus. I daresay they will do the job, although I don't know why you don't have Severus make them for you. After all, it's summer and _he_ doesn't have a house full of children to watch out for."

"No, Molly, Severus has other duties. Besides, he would never agree to anything that would harm Harry. And he would certainly ask questions if I asked him to brew amortentia."

Mrs. Weasley harrumphed, but continued. "Now, I've labeled the vials, so you can't confuse them. This one's for Harry, and this one's for Ginny. I'll start on Ginny's this summer, and if you bring him to the Burrow this summer I can start dosing him as well. This should be enough for them to get together this year."

"Thank you Molly. I expect we can take Harry to Grimmauld Place a day or so after his birthday. You can bring everyone over there at that time, and begin dosing both of them. I'll make sure they continue to be dosed once they're at Hogwarts."

"Here are the vials for Ronald and Hermione." Hermione squeaked, and clapped a hand over her mouth. Molly continued. "You may not need them, though. They're both already very close, and once Harry starts dating Ginny, I expect them to start dating as well. The only reason to give them the potion would be to ensure that teenage drama doesn't get in the way."

Dumbledore chuckled. "I quite agree. We've come this far, it would be rather ridiculous to be derailed by overactive hormones." He stood. "Well, now that I've gotten what I came for, I had better be heading back to Hogwarts. I still need to find another Defense professor."

"Albus," Mrs. Weasley began uncertainly. "How much longer do you think we have? The twins will be graduating soon, and the only one who's been able to get a job in England is Percy – and that was only by practically denouncing the Weasley name."

"Not long, Molly. Once Harry writes his will leaving everything to Ginny, then we can act. I will guide him through destroying the horcruxes, and then take care of him. Once he's gone, I can destroy Voldemort, and in the ensuing celebrations remove Fudge and put Arthur in his place. Once the head of the Weasley family is in such a position of prominence, and you receive Harry's inheritance, your sons should have no difficulty after they graduate. I can't imagine it taking more than two years until it is all over."

"I hope so. I'll be glad when this is all over."

Dumbledore removed the privacy spells, and Mrs. Weasley asked, "Do you want to talk to Arthur before you leave?"

"No, I really should be getting back. You've been as hospitable as ever, Molly. I'll expect everyone at Grimmauld Place sometime in July."

"We'll be there. Let me walk you to the Floo."

* * *

Silence reigned in the darkened pantry, as two pale teenagers stared at each other, each of them wondering, "What do we do now?"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Just as a word of warning, I won't always be uploading this quickly. So don't get your hopes up too high! I have several specific scenes in my head that were the driving force behind me writing this story, and now I'm in the process of tying those scenes together. I still don't know how it will end, but I am planning on finishing the story._

 _I should probably say that this follows cannon up through OoTP, but is AU after that._

 _Thanks!_

 **Chapter 2**

"Boy! Get down here now!" Petunia Dursley's shrill voice echoed through the house. Harry sighed, and closed the book he was trying to read. He'd been at Privet Drive for three weeks, and thankfully the Dursley's hadn't bothered him much, choosing to ignore his existence to the best of their ability. Even so, Harry had to admit to himself that he almost missed them giving him chores; at least if the Dursley's worked him into exhaustion, he might be able to sleep and not think too much about Sirius.

Sirius' death had joined Cedric's in his nightmares, interspersed with Voldemort's mocking laughter and the screams of his mother. Harry couldn't remember the last time he'd slept the night through, but at least Voldemort hadn't sent him any visions lately. He'd had so many nightmares over the last few years, that it was almost a relief to have an ordinary nightmare, instead of an evil, hate-filled, Voldemort-induced vision.

After the way he'd led his friends into danger at the ministry, Harry couldn't blame them for not contacting him this summer. He wasn't sure if they even were still friends. He'd been moody as hell last year, and even though (as Dumbledore explained) it was Voldemort trying to corrupt him, he knew that it had affected his friends. Even so, they'd followed him to the ministry because they trusted him. They trusted him, and they'd all gotten hurt, and almost died. Sirius had died because of him.

 _'Perhaps it's better if they're not my friends anymore_. _Maybe that will make them safer when Voldemort kills me_.' Harry wasn't stupid; he knew that he had nothing to help him defeat Voldemort except luck and some prophecy that tied them together. ' _Luck_.' Harry snorted. ' _It seems like my luck tends to get other people killed instead of me. First Cedric, then Sirius. Who's next? Dumbledore?'_

Harry made his way down the stairs to find his aunt waiting impatiently. She glared at him, before saying, "Phone call for you. Don't be long – I'm waiting on a call."

Curious, Harry made his way to the phone. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd spoken on the phone. The Dursleys refused to let him answer the phone while growing up, ever since he'd answered the phone and pretended to be a petting zoo. Aunt Petunia hadn't appreciated being compared to a horse, and he'd spent a month in the cupboard.

He picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Oh, Harry! I'm so glad I caught you! You won't get in too much trouble for me calling, will you?" Hermione sounded both relieved and slightly out of breath.

"No, it's fine. At least you know how to use a phone." He chuckled thinking of Ron's attempt to use a phone. Harry couldn't help but feel relieved to hear Hermione's voice. The last he'd seen her she was pale and still recovering from the battle; at least she was still talking to him. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, and so's Ron. Listen, Harry, I don't have long – they don't realize that I've left. Ron's keeping watch, and I have to get back before they notice."

"What? Hermione, left where? What's happened?" Harry gripped the phone tighter.

"There's no time to talk about it over the phone. Don't worry, Ron and I are safe, and we'll see you when you get to Grimmauld Place. We're sending you a letter through the post – I don't think they'd bother tracking muggle post. We just wanted to let you know to expect a letter." Hermione spoke quickly but confidently. Harry relaxed a bit since Hermione wasn't in any immediate danger.

"But …"

"I promise, Harry, that the letter will explain more, and we'll tell you absolutely everything when we see you. Things are happening that you need to know about, and this is the best way we could think of to get in touch. Just make sure that you get the letter, and then destroy it after you read it – don't let anyone else know you've got it."

"Right. Is it Voldemort? Has he attacked?"

"No … not really. Just trust me. Now, remember this – it's important. The letter will **map** out what is happening – you need to **swear** that you won't show it to anyone."

"Marauder's Honor," Harry promised, hoping that he understood what she meant.

The relief in her voice told him he'd guessed correctly. "Excellent. I'll see you when you get to Grimmauld, and we'll answer all your questions there."

"Do you know when that will be?" Harry wondered.

"I'm not sure exactly. Sometime near your birthday." Hermione paused, before continuing quickly. "Please, Harry, I have to go, Ron just signaled. Watch out for the letter – make sure that no one else sees it! In case you see anyone from the Order, please don't tell them that I've called."

"What? Why not?"

Hermione ignored him, and continued rather frantically. "Oh! And make sure you don't eat anything when you get to Grimmauld until after you talk to us. Be safe, Harry! See you soon!" She hung up, leaving Harry staring at the phone utterly confused and alarmed.

* * *

The "Infamous Letter", as Harry had begun calling it, arrived two (very long) days later. Taking Hermione's warnings to heart about not being seen, Harry bribed Dudley to get the mail so he could avoid the Order Member watching the house. Aunt Petunia still had Dudley on a diet, and his need for chocolate far outweighed his concerns about eating magical candy.

Letter in hand, Harry locked himself in his room and ripped the envelope open.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _How is your summer going? Hopefully your relatives are treating you better since the Order talked to them. Are you able to do your homework? I found Professor McGonagall's essay on the difficulty of transfiguring elements fascinating, although it does make me wonder about how we can apply science to magic. Would a wizard understand the scientific principles behind converting water to steam? Or is it simply considered to be "natural magic" that just "exists"? There is so much that is unexplained in the world, it concerns me that, while muggles seek to find answers, wizards tend to accept that something works, with no desire to figure out how it works. I'm very curious as to what Professor McGonagall will say when she reads my essay._

 _Ron says hi, by the way. I've spent most of the summer at the Burrow, since my parents were planning to travel this summer, and I was still recovering when they left. Don't worry, I'm much better now, and Ron is eager to get back on a broom. Both Ron and Ginny were grounded for infiltrating the ministry, since Mrs. Weasley firmly believes that "children should not be fighting in wars." Considering Ron has been confined to bed recovering, I don't think he would have been flying anyway. And I know for a fact that Ginny is completely unapologetic and is still sneaking out to practice flying at night._

 _Meanwhile, I'm working on summer homework and losing to Ron at chess. I can't wait until we get our OWL results – they should be delivered in early August shortly before our Hogwart's letters. I hope I passed everything so I can get into the NEWT level classes. I've already been studying ahead for Arithmancy, so I can't stand the thought of not being accepted into the class._

 **Hey mate,**

 **Hermione's over there having a panic attack that she's failed everything, so I'm gonna take over. I told her there's no way for her to have failed, but she won't listen and starts ranting on about formulas and equations and such. Absolutely mental.**

 **Anyway, hope your summer's going great. I think I'm gonna go batty if mum doesn't let me out of bed soon – it's not fair that Ginny gets fly while I'm stuck in here. Though, to be honest, I wouldn't want to be in her shoes if mum finds out. I'll probably threaten to tell mum unless Ginny plays chess with me. Hermione gets annoyed when she loses.**

 **Anyway, we'll see you around. Cheers!**

 **Ron** _ & Hermione_

Harry grinned. Leave it to Hermione to write a normal letter, just in case someone did find it. If she hadn't called him, he'd never have thought anything was special about the letter. He whispered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The words on the page began shifting, rearranging themselves to form a completely different letter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I didn't really want this to be in a chapter by itself, but didn't know where else to put it. I'm hoping to post the next chapter within a day or so that will include Harry's reaction to the letter and actually move the story along.

 **Chapter 3**

 _Dear Harry,_

 _First of all, both Ron and I need to apologize. We should have written you much sooner than this – especially after you yelled at us for not writing last summer. Even after everything we've been through together, we still listened to Professor Dumbledore when he said it was too dangerous to write you. We're really very sorry._

 _Also, we want to make it very clear to you that we do not blame you for anything that happened at the ministry. It was our decision to follow you, and we were prepared to face whatever the consequences of the decision that_ _ **we**_ _made. If anything, it was the adult's fault for not giving us a reliable and trustworthy way of contacting the Order – if we had been able to communicate with an adult, then perhaps the whole thing could have been avoided. Instead, we were alone, and in an impossible situation. Do not focus on the "what if's", but know that you did the best you could, and that you led us all bravely and well. We followed you because you are a leader – without your training and direction none of us would have made it out of the ministry alive. It's only because of you that none of us were killed._

 **Same for me, mate. We signed on to help you against You-Know-Who way back in first year when we went after Quirrell and the stone. You couldn't stop us from going with you then to face Fluffy, and you couldn't have stopped us from going to the ministry. You won't be able to stop us next time, either. Sorry mate – you're stuck with us.**

 **I'll say one thing, though – being your friend certainly forces us to learn how to stay alive!**

 _Not helping Ron. Ignore him, Harry._

 _We're also sorry about Sirius. I know he loved you dearly, and would not want you to beat yourself up over his death._

 **Yeah, if anything he'd want you to get back at the bastards who did him in, preferably in as humiliating a way as possible.**

 _ANYWAY, we hope that we don't alarm you too much when we call. Or called. Or whatever. The Weasleys and I have relocated from The Burrow to Grimmauld Place, and we're planning to sneak out long enough to post this letter and phone you. Ron's gotten some of the twin's pranks just about set up, so that should give us some time before we're missed._

 _With all that being said, I'm sure you're wondering why we've gone to these lengths to get in touch with you. Before that, I just want to emphasize that you are not alone, Harry. Ron and I are with you completely, and so I expect are most of our friends._

 **Yeah, that's not worrying at all, Hermione. Sometimes you just gotta say it, not build up to it. Harry, Dumbledore is just as bad as You-Know-Who, and wants to kill you.**

 _RONALD! You can't say that!_

 _Harry, it's a bit more complicated than that. First off, Don't Panic! Let me explain._

 _A few days ago, Ron and I happened to overhear a conversation between Professor Dumbledore and Mrs. Weasley. Apparently they are planning to dose us all with love potions to force you and Ginny together, and Ron and I together. The basic plan is that Professor Dumbledore would use you to track down and destroy something called horcruxes that would allow Voldemort to be defeated. However, when all those objects are destroyed, Professor Dumbledore would then kill you before defeating Voldemort himself. Because of your attachment to Ginny, you would leave Ginny all your vaults when you died. Upon defeating Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore would then put Mr. Weasley in as the Minister of Magic. Between your money and Mr. Weasley's new status, the Weasley family would become one of the most prominent wizarding families._

 **I didn't know about any of this, Harry, I swear. I just found out when Hermione did a few days ago. I know the twins don't know anything about it either. Not sure about anyone else though.**

 _We know that you'll be brought to Grimmauld Place shortly after your birthday, so we can talk more once you arrive. Ron and I are currently trying to learn as much as we can about what Professor Dumbledore's plans are, and I am researching horcruxes in the Black family library while Ron does his homework. I haven't found anything yet, but it must be horrid dark magic, so it's more likely to be here than at school. I've already looked in -_

 **Hermione, he doesn't need to know what books you've already read – we'd be here all day. Listen, mate, you're going to think I've lost it with this, but seriously, try and do your homework before you come, if you can. I'm trying to wrap everything up before you get here, too. That way we can come up with a plan and not have to worry about school until we go back to Hogwarts. Oh, and don't tell anyone that you're all done. That gives us an alibi if we need to spend time in the library – no one disturbs us if we're doing homework.**

 _Who are you, and what have you done with Ron? I've only been telling you to do finish your homework early since first year!_

 _But Ron's right. I think Ginny's already being dosed with amortentia. It shouldn't be too noticeable until a few weeks after we get to school, but just be careful. I'm looking up antidotes for love potions as well as purging potions. I hope to have a better plan before you get here, but since Mrs. Weasley runs the kitchen here, at the worst we can purge the potion from you when we get to Hogwarts._

 _Harry, be careful! Until we find out more information, we're not sure who to trust. I can't imagine that everyone in the Order would go along with this, but again, many of them may be willing to do anything to get rid of Voldemort._

 _Be safe – We'll see you when you get here!_

 _Hermione_ ** & Ron**


End file.
